RPG:Reality Playing Game
by KrumpaliciousXArt
Summary: A young boy, Tatsumaki Sora, plays his favorite game that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first time publishing and just a heads up, my story uses Japanese words and i put stars* to indicate them and I'll note them on the bottom notes what they mean. I've also put stars* to indicate sounds or sound effects as well

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue

I could see the morning light flashing to my eyes from the window as I woke up in my bedroom. I looked around and saw my clock at the side of my bed, it was seven o'clock and I realized that I needed to go to school. My name is Tatsumaki Sora; I'm fourteen years old and in live Tokyo, Japan.

"Onii-chan*, wake up already!"

Suddenly I heard a very soft girly voice; it was my little sister, Tatsumaki Suzuki. I was half asleep as she entered my room, I looked at her face at her face and she seems pissed off.

"WAKE UP, SORA-NII!"

"Ok, ok, just don't throw that water in my face"

"Hmph, you're always oversleeping so I had no other choice"

No other choice...there were more ways to wake me up other than throwing water in my face! Suzuki then left and went downstairs, man I feel tired but I have school. I got up, got dressed and I was ready to go, but as I went downstairs to the table to eat...

"Yo, So-kun*"

"Morning sleepy head"

I see my two friends sitting at the table eating while I was approaching the empty seat. The one calling me 'So-kun' was Manuichi Takahara, I met him in primary school and in return I call him 'Taka'. He can act stupid at times but he can be also reliable as well. The second to call out to me was Soukyou Chouhana, she's my childhood friend. I met her before primary, I saw her crying around the neighborhood and she seemed lost so I cheered her up and asked what her house looked like to guide her back.

"Hurry up and eat So-kun"

"I will, I will"

I started eating the food Ka-san* made. As soon all three of us finished we headed off for school.

"Wait~ Sora"

"What, Ka-san?"

"You forgot your ben-to*"

Ka-san handed me my ben-to and I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"See ya, Ka-san!"

I waved Ka-san goodbye and she waved back at me, now Taka, Chou-chan* and I walked to school together.

"Say So-kun, is that rumour about you still going?"

"Why?"

"Ah, don't worry. It might be going till we graduate" Taka said while putting his hands on his head. My rumour or title, I should say, was 'The Cross-over Otaku* and Riajuu*'. You see many people here in Japan think that otakus like me think we're disgusting since we like those anime and manga stuff and devote our lives doing that but me, I was also a Riajuu making my status pretty cool to people.

"Sora-kun, are you busy this afternoon?"

"No, not exactly"

"Oh, then is it ok to do the shopping with me?"

"Sure"

I was asked to go shopping with Chou-chan this afternoon. After walking for a while we reached our school, Shuzen High school. As then three of us approached the gate I saw three first-years staring at me, the one in the middle seemed to look embarrassed and was holding...a letter? Oh hell no, that isn't what I think it is. As I got closer with Taka and Chou-chan with me the girl in the middle approached me.

"Um...uh...um"

I stood there watching her stutter and finally she got the courage to say something to me.

"Um, Sora-senpai* here"

As she said that she gave me the letter, I took the letter and looked at her face, she looked embarrassed. She then ran towards the school building with her friends following her, after seeing those signs and with my otaku instincts, I clearly knew that this letter, in my hands, was a love letter.

"Oi, oi, oi, So-kun is that what I think it is?"

"With my instincts, yes"

"Well, read it"

I started reading the letter to a voice where Taka, Chou-chan and I could hear...

"Sora-senpai, I like you, no, more than that, I love you. Ever since that day you helped me in the garden I fell for you. So please go out with me. Signed Hideyoshi Aisaka...well that's it"

"Now what So-kun"

Taka questioned me. I thought to myself, should I or should I not go out with her, both my otaku and riajuu instincts tell me that she's cute but my affinity with her...I don't know.

"Today's Friday so I'll give my answer on Monday"

"Eh! Why So-kun? "

"It's pretty reasonable Taka-kun" Chou-chan said with agreement

DING* DANG* DONG*

The school bell rang for the start of school. The three of us walked inside the school building and looked for our class. After six long hours of school, it's finally sometime. I was stretching my arms out then Chou-chan approached me.

"Sorry Sora-kun, I have a discussion at the student council and Taka-kun has basketball training"

"That's okay"

"I'm really, really sorry"

After that Chou-chan said that she rushed out of the room to the student council room and I got up walking back to the gate. As I got to the gate I saw Hideyoshi-san* standing there, she turned and looked at me and had a shocked face on.

"So...you want to hear my answer, right?"

"Umm, yes but...can we talk on the way, I go the same way as you"

"Sure"

I nodded to her and so walked...and talked

"So-Sora-senpai"

"I'll give you my answer on Monday, okay?"

"Really!"

"Of course"

We reached a zebra crossing

"So, I'm across this side so..."

Hideyoshi-san suddenly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, I blushed

"See you on Monday, Sora-senpai"

As she said that in a kouhai* type of voice we waved goodbye to each other. I went right from the crossing and after a few turns I finally reached home

"I'm home"

"Onii-chan~"

"What? Suzuki"

"I heard that a girl confessed to you~"

I forgot that Suzuki is a first-year at Shuzen High, but after hearing that from Suzuki I turned my head away from her and slowly went upstairs to my room and I turned on the computer and started playing my RPG game, Astalticia. As I was playing I met my friend online, judging by the name, Youkai Yousei, it's a girl. I met her because she asked if she wanted to party up with and so we did, I've been doing quests with her for around four months now and we trade every now and then. She then suddenly messaged me.

[I want to battle you]

[Ok]

[But it has to be...]

[Be what?]

[Virtually]

When I saw that message I instantly knew that she was talking about the Virtual Play. Virtual Play is where you this helmet around your head with a screen on front to play Astalticia virtually. When I mean virtually is that you'll be in the game because the helmet gets the back of your neck and at the back of your neck is the main nerve that your brain sends messages to other nerves to move your body. With the helmet on it will be on the main nerve and block out the messages to the body and transmit it to the game instead. So I put on the helmet and I switched it on.

When I switched it on the screen activated and colours came gushing at me then before I knew it I was inside Astalticia and a screen saying 'Welcome to Astalticia'. I was looking around since I was my own avatar, I found Youkai Yousei. Her avatar was like a mahou shoujo* character and mine was wearing very dark clothing.

"Hi, Basilisx-san"

"What? Oh, I'm Basilisx"

"Well, I'm Youkai Yousei but you can call me Yousei-chan"

"Ok then Yousei-chan shall we begin"

"The stage is the training room"

After Yousei-chan saying that the field we were on changed through digital blocks and displayed a very large room with very strong tiles around.

"Now come"

Yousei-chan came charging at me with her staff without warning, I dodge it. She went passed me and turned around and fired a fireball at me, I waited for the fireball to be in range of my katana looking sword, Kuro, so I can slash it away. It came and I slashed it but when it disappeared without warning again Yousei-chan summoned a barrage of fire, lightning and wind at me, I dodged them all it kept coming at me! At this rate I'm gonna lose.

"What's wrong, Basilisx"

"Huff* huff*"

Damn it, I'm getting tired. Looks like I have to activate 'that' skill

"Skill: Duel Wield"

I equipped my skill, Duel Wield, to equip another blade. Normally for people who're like me that use one-handed blades use a shield on the other hand but for me I get to equip two blades. Duel Wield is very rare skill and I only use it when I'm going solo or in desperate times because I don't want attract too much attention.

"Impressive skill but that's not going to change-"

I broke off Yousei-chan's sentence by rushing at her at almost at the speed of lightning and blowing her away with my skill, Sword Slash, to make some distance with my blade that took a bit of damage to her.

"But how did you..."

"Sword Slash is the simplest skill in a Blader's skill list, by combining the speed of a Blader and the level of the skill I simply rushed at you at very high speed making it look like I teleported"

"Is that so?"

"Oh and I forgot, Duel Wield can double the effect"

By saying that Yousei-chan got shocked and she was open for a second right there. I took the advantage and use my Sword Slash skill again and

finished off her Health Points, abbreviated as HP, by increasing my attack. She disappeared into a burst of digital frames; I waited for her to respawn to where I was and after ten seconds she did.

"Hey, what's Astalticia to you Basilisx?"

"To me, this is what I dreamed for"

"That dream is?"

"To play a game within the game"

"Oh, I see"

"And mixing reality and RPG's together I tell you what you get?"

"What?"

"A reality-playing-game"

CHAPTER ONE END.

* * *

Onii-chan- Older brother

-Kun- used after a boys name

-Chan- used after a girls name

-San- equivalent to Mr, Mrs, Miss or Ms

-Senpai- upperclassman

kouhai- underclassman

Ka-san- slang for Oka-san meaning Mother or Mum

Ben-to- Lunchbox

Mahou Shoujo- basically Magical Girl. Search it up for more info.

Otaku- A person who likes anime, manga and games all together

Riajuu- Opposite to an Otaku, people who devote themselves to life. Search it up for more info


	2. Chapter 2:A Fated Meeting Part 1

Well here's chapter two and again I'll put stars* to indicate what that word or phrase means down at the bottom notes and for sound effects. Sorry if there's too much explaining, I want you people to understand how this story works.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting Part 1

"Well that was fun Yousei"

"You forgot the chan at the end..."

"Oh sorry, well I'm logging out now, bye"

As I waved goodbye I swiped my left hand in the air to open the menu. I gotta say the menu never fails to surprise me, I could see everything through a virtual touch screen. I searched for the log out button and tapped on it, before I knew it I was in my room again. I looked at the clock in my room, it was six o'clock.

"Ka-san should've made dinner by now"

I murmured to myself. I went downstairs and I could already smell of Ka-san's cooking but it looks like she's still cooking. I decided to sit in the lounge with To-san* who was watching TV. I sat down at the couch and reached for the newspaper that To-san reads, looks like there was a massive sale and a competition in my favourite place, Akihabara*. I read all the contents in that section and put down the newspaper. After putting the newspaper down To-san spoke to me.

"Hey Sora"

"What, To-san"

"Got a girlfriend yet?"

As soon as I heard that quote I made a quite pissed yet calm face. I hate it when To-san says these types of questions.

"No I haven't, why?"

"Oh nothing, just heard that you got confessed to"

"And who told you that?"

"From Suzuki"

And yet again another thing that shocked me when I heard To-san. Suzuki that little brat, she gossips too much to people and my parents. I let out a huge sigh.

"Dinner's ready!"

Ka-san yelled out from the kitchen to tell us that dinner was ready. To-san and I got up and went to the dining table; Ka-san and Suzuki were sitting down already. Both To-san and I sat down at the seat we chose, I was across Ka-san and To-san was across Suzuki.

"Itadakimasu*"

All of us said that before we all ate our food, after taking two or three bites Ka-san spoke to me.

"Sora-kun, I heard that you got confessed to"

"Yeah he did Oka-san"

"Shut up Suzuki"

I said that to Suzuki in a pissed off way while she butted in to answer Ka-san's question. I quickly finished my food so I could go to my room since I was in a bad mood now. I got up, put my plate in the sink and went off to my room but on my way there Suzuki spoke to me.

"Where are you going, Nii-chan"

"To sleep"

"Ho~, so you wanna see that girl badly in your dreams?"

I turned my head away from Suzuki and stomped my way to my room with an angry face on. I reached my room and flopped onto my bed, man I'm tired. Too many things happened today, like being confessed to, battling my friend online virtually and having awkward conversations with my family. I lied down on my bed for around five minutes then the door opened and I saw Suzuki standing there.

"What, Suzuki?"

"Sorry about earlier, Nii-chan"

"Ok, now you can leave but close the door"

I said whilst closing my eyes. I heard the door shut but after hearing it shut I felt a heavy impact on my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw...SUZUKI ON TOP OF ME WITH HER LEGS WIDE OPEN! Oh crap this is bad, my otaku side is saying "THE LEGENDARY IMOUTO* LOVE" but my riajuu side is saying "SHIT, THIS IS INCEST". I obviously knew that riajuu side won but then again my otaku side says that it's not bad to experience it. Damn it, she's breathing heavily or should I say that she's breathing erotically.

"Onii-chan~"

Then she called me onii-chan in an erotic voice, shiiiiiiiiiit this is getting dangerous. I turned my panicked face back into my normal expression but more seductively. I grabbed Suzuki and switched positions with her, so now I'm on top of her. Both of my hands were on Suzuki's shoulder just to hold her down.

"Hey onii-chan, I love you so do you love me?"

"I do in a family way but not in a sexual way!"

"Even if I were adopted?*"

"No!"

"Ok then Sora-nii, I was just trying to cheer you up"

I got off Suzuki and sat down on the bed

"Just go now"

Suzuki got off the bed and left my room whilst closing the door.

"Man I'm tired and what the hell is wrong with Suzuki today" I murmured to myself and then I fell asleep.

I could see the morning light shining into my eyes as I woke up from my long, nice sleep and I realized I needed to go to Akihabara*...wait, déjà vu? Anyway I dressed for my awesome day, alone that is. I quietly went down the stairs and went near the door to put on my shoes. When I got my shoes on I checked my phone to see the time.

"It's eight o'clock, good"

I murmured to myself, I rushed out the door quietly and made my way to the train station. After twenty minutes of walking I finally got there and entered through the gates with my train ticket, on the platform I went to a nearby seat. Once I sat down I looked right just to see if the train was coming but instead I saw Hideyoshi-san standing around two metres apart from me. I quickly turned my head to the left but...

"Sora-senpai?"

She saw me and I prepared myself to engage with her.

"Oh, Hideyoshi-san"

"Senpai, it was you. Where are you going?"

Hideyoshi-san came over and sat next to me

"I'm going to Akihabara"

"Oh I see, you still have your otaku traits"

"Well what about you Hideyoshi-san?"

"I'm going to Tawaramachi*"

"Why there?"

"To stay with my cousin's, my parents are on a business trip and they won't be back until next week"

"I see"

The conversation ended just like that. After around thirty minutes our train arrived, both Hideyoshi-san and I stood up and waited for the train to stop. When it stopped we both went inside and sat next to each other. Around ten minutes past after the train departed and it was starting to get awkward, I need to bring up a subject quick!

"Say, Hideyoshi-san"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go with me to Akihabara?"

Hideyoshi-san took out her phone to check the time, I took a little peek and it was nine o'clock already.

"Sure I'll go but I have to be at my cousin's house by one though"

I nodded to Hideyoshi-san's answer and I'm starting to think now, I just invited Hideyoshi-san to go with me to Akihabara, doesn't that seem like a date? Man I'm so stupid at times but I admit that going alone seems a bit boring. An hour past and we finally reached Akihabara.

"So this is Akihabara!"

I grabbed Hideyoshi-san's hand and ran around Akihabara following signs that led to a 'competition'. I finally saw the sign up table for it and behind it was a huge stadium; I guess that's where the competition will be held. I reached the table whilst dragging Hideyoshi-san along with me.

"Excuse me; I wanna sign up for the Astalticia competition"

"Oh, just sign here"

The lady on the table gave me a clipboard with list of entries in it.

"Let me warn you young man, you must be a veteran in this Astalticia game"

"Don't worry I am one but an Astalticia competition?"

"We're introducing a new game play system to Astalticia"

"Ok and one more thing, how many entries are there?"

"There are a total of one hundred and ten entries and your number one hundred and one, remember to come back here to the back entry of the stadium when we call all contestants to come"

"Ok and thank you"

I searched for a nearby chair whilst dragging Hideyoshi-san; I found one and the both of us sat down.

"What was that about Sora-senpai!?"

Hideyoshi-san looked angry for me dragging her around.

"Sorry, I wanted to sign up quickly for that before it fills up, the competition starts at twelve so I have one hour to show you my otaku side"

"Ok"

GROWL*

I suddenly heard a growling noise coming from Hideyoshi-san. She has bending over with her hands on her stomach; please don't tell what I think it is.

"Uh Hideyoshi-san, by any chance you're hungry?"

She nodded to my question while she was still maintaining her position; well obviously it would be embarrassing. I took Hideyoshi-san's hand again and took her to the nearest place to eat. I found the nearest place to eat from we were sitting from but...

"Welcome! Goushouji-sama*, Ojou-sama*!"

As we went inside a maid greeted us. Oh crap, looks like I led Hideyoshi-san in a maid cafe. I waved at the maid and Hideyoshi-san and I sat down at the left side of the cafe by the window. The menu was on the table and I picked it up and look through all the things that this cafe has. I finished reading through and then a maid came to our table.

"Well now Goushouji-sama, Ojou-sama, what would you like?"

"I'll just take the small bread with butter and some green tea, what about you Hideyoshi-san?"

"I-I-I'll take any sandwich of your recommendation"

As Hideyoshi-san said that the maid wrote down our orders in a small notepad.

"Coming right up!"

The maid left to carry out our order. It's been five minutes and all I could do was look out the window while Hideyoshi-san just sat there quietly, she then finally spoke something to me.

"Um, Senpai"

"Yeah?"

"What's that Astalticia game about?"

"It's basically a multiplayer game, there are quests but there isn't much of a story plot"

"Then can I learn the basic concept of the game?"

"Sure"

I agreed on explaining Astalticia to Hideyoshi-san.

"You see there are three 'Types' you can choose from, Physical Slasher, Soul Shooter and Elemental Walker. Each of those Types focus on one combat technique. Physical Slashers use close-combat techniques and can only equip something like a sword, spear and etcetera. Soul Shooters use mid-ranged to long-ranged techniques and can only be equipped with guns, sometimes they have bayonets or daggers to help them along at close-combat but it will be a bit weak though. Last but not least is Elemental Walkers; they use magic techniques to battle. They can summon magic through many stuff like a staff, book and sometimes rarely from a sword or through your hands"

After explaining that part the maid from before came and gave us our orders.

"Here you go, enjoy!"

"Thanks"

I thanked the maid and she bowed a left to serve other customers.

"Is that all, Sora-senpai?"

"There's more to it but do you still wanna hear it"

"Of course!"

Looks like I had to go explain more into the basic concept of the game while Hideyoshi-san ate.

"Continuing from where we left off. Once you've chosen a Type you'll stick that Type and can't switch to another Type. In each Type there are two 'Classes' that you can choose from. In Physical Slasher there's Warrior and Blader classes, Warriors mainly focus on very high strength and vitality. The reason why Warriors have high vitality is because they're mainly open most of the times. Next is the Blader class, Bladers focus on dexterity and healing, they can move fast and evade quite quickly and healing potions heal them higher than usual. They also have a higher chance of landing a critical hit. In Soul Shooters there are the classes of an Light Gunner and a Heavy Gunner, all the players would rather call these people as L Gunner and H Gunner respectively in an abbreviated form. They're both the same as the Physical Slasher classes but they used long-ranged weapons and there moves are a bit tweaked to make it suited for long range"

I stopped explaining there and took a sip from my tea and got ready to explain the rest.

"Now for the Elemental Walkers. They have the Celestial Summoner and Elemental Summoner classes. In the Celestial class you focus on summoning familiars and creatures that help in battle but you won't really have any offensive magic to protect yourself with. For the Elemental class you focus on summoning elements like fire, water or lightning to attack and defend from your opponents"

I took a break for around twenty seconds.

"Is that all Senpai?"

"Wait; l forgot one thing and let me explain one more important thing to remember. You can use both classes is the thing I forgot. You can use both of them but at level ten you have to choose which class you want to focus on, this is called Focus Point. With Focus Point it will increase the stats of the class you choose but it will be harder for the skills in there to level up and as for your other class the skills will level up normally as it did."

"Skills are the special moves that you use right Sora-senpai?"

"Looks like you have a bit of knowledge there"

I smiled at Hideyoshi-san and she smiled back.

"Oh yeah, a friend plays it and told me that there's two systems or some sort I couldn't really listen to her because I had my earphones on"

"Well that is mean Hideyoshi-san. Anyway there are two systems, the first is the Skill System and the other is the Arte System. As you said skills are special moves that means Artes are the same but more powerful and difficult to level up"

"I see"

I ate my bread after and I finished it quite quickly, I took a sip of my tea while at it. I finished my food and checked the time on my phone, it was eleven fifty. I took my wallet out and left the money on the table.

"Let's go Hideyoshi-san"

I called out to Hideyoshi-san and the both of us went out. She went along with me to the back of the huge stadium where the sign up table was, I approached the lady on the table.

"Hi again and I know I'm a bit early but where do I go?"

"Just go through the corridor behind me and find a room called 'Box Six' there will be signs to guide you and your friend can wait in there with you, there will be a man coming in there to explain the rules, just ask him to take her to a seat in the crowd okay"

"Okay"

I went through the corridor with Hideyoshi-san following me and I looked for signs that lead to 'box six'. The corridor seems like it goes around in circles but finally I found box six. The door looks mechanical and futuristic, I took a step towards the door to open it but it opened by itself like the ones in the shops. Hideyoshi-san and I went inside and the doors closed, in the room was a huge TV screen on the wall and there was also yellow wallpaper surrounding the room. There were also two large couches on each side of the room facing each other but the one on the right already had someone sitting there. He had black pants and a blue t-shirt.

I stared at him, and then he looked towards this way and approached me.

"Yo, how's it going?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I'm Nakamura, Nakamura Gin."

"Tatsumaki Sora and this girl behind me is Hideyoshi Aisaka"

"Nice to meet the both of you and a little heads up, looks like the competition is a group battle"

"I'm assuming that you wanna team up with me?"

"Yep"

We both agreed with a handshake and all of us including Hideyoshi-san sat down. After that talk eight people came in, five were boys and the other three were girls. The five boys sat in the opposite couch from us while the three girls sat on our couch. After being settled down a man came in with two boxes, he put those boxes aside and spoke to all of us in the room.

"Alright first things first, there is a girl in here that came in with one of the contestants, could you come here and stand behind me"

Hideyoshi-san stood up and went behind the man.

"Okay everyone I'm your instructor so just call me Instructor when you wanna ask something"

He put the two boxes on front of him and took this mechanical semi-collar looking thing out from the right box.

"Okay people, this semi-collar is called a Neuro Linker. It goes at the back of your neck to allow it to detect the main nerve that's in the cervical area of the spine; it's kinda like the helmet that you use in virtual play"

After the instructor explaining that he gave each of us a Neuro Linker and we all put it at the back of our necks. The instructor then got the left box and pulled out this mechanical tube looking thing next.

"Now this tube is called a Neuro Bracelet, you put this around your wrist and it will detect the nerve that's in your wrist. The Neuro Bracelet is kinda like a controller to the Neuro Linker, you use different arm a movements to activate different things"

The instructor then handed each of us a Neuro Bracelet, when I got mine I put it around my wrist and clenched my hands.

BEEP*

I then heard a beeping noise coming from the Neuro Linker

"Looks like you activated without me explaining to you, boy"

"Must've been my instincts"

I answered back to the instructor and everyone else copied what I did.

"Now everyone get into a group of five because this competition is a team battle"

Me and Nakamura-san already knew that but the five boys seemed to be friends and already in a group, looks like Nakamura-san and I are stuck with the girls. The girls approached us and the one in the middle spoke to me and Nakamura-san.

"Hi boys, I'm Awakihara Reki, the girl on my right is Kurenai Kiseki and the one on my left is Manuichi Ikusu"

Wow, these three girls are pretty for gamers and that's rare. Awakihara-san has short brown-blackish hair, black eyes and more over she's wearing jeans and a white shirt with a crazy design. Kurenai-san had long blonde hair; I'm assuming she's foreign. She's also wearing a beautiful white dress, man that's hot. Lastly was Manuichi-san, she had medium length black hair, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue vest on top and she was wearing a white skirt. One more thing about her, she was Taka's Onee-chan*.

"You three girls are third years at Shuzen High, right?"

As those words escaped my mouth the girls were shocked

"How did you know that?" Awakihara-san questioned.

"I go there as well and Ikusu-nee was the major piece"

I answered to Awakihara's question but Ikusu-nee stepped up to me and spoke.

"Well now, you've grown quite a lot since I was overseas, Sora"

"Hehehe"

I chuckled, I haven't seen Ikusu-nee for long time. I glanced at Hideyoshi-san and she seemed angry at me, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Has everyone made a group?"

The instructor asked all of us, we all payed attention to the instructor.

"By the looks of your faces you already did"

"Excuse me Instructor?" Kurenai-san asked the instructor

"Yes?"

"How do we play with this stuff?"

"I'm about to explain the game play"

The instructor took a huge breath in and out

"First you must activate 'Virtual Field', you can activate it by saying it either out loud or in any voice level. Without setting this you can't do any of the Skills or Artes. Next I'll explain on how to use your Skills and Artes. Just think of the move you want to do and the Virtual Field will help you use it, the Neuro Linker will disable the Limiter in your brain making some physical moves possible. When summoning magic just think or say out the name and there you go"

After that long explanation, the instructor sat down a rested. I started checking my group's classes by swiping my left arm, which had the Neuro Bracelet, to the right showing a menu. I used it to scan my group, Nakamura-san was a Celestial Summoner, Kurenai-san was an Elemental Summoner, and Awakihara-san was a Warrior and finally Ikusu-nee was an L Gunner. I knew how to position my teammates in the field.

"Hey everyone listen up"

I got everyone in my team their attention so I could tell them my strategy out on the battlefield.

"Here's the plan. Awakihara-san and I are up front since we use close-combat techniques, Ikusu-nee will be in mid-range and our supporter and Nakamura-san and Kurenai-san will be at back fully supporting us with magic and familiars"

"Well aren't you smart Sora*"

"Who told you to call me that, Nakamura?"

"Hey, just call me Gin in return"

I rolled my eyes at Nakamura-san. It looks like everyone agreed with the plan that I devised. Suddenly the TV screen turned on showing a face of a middle-aged man, he must be someone important for the competition like the ref.

"Hello people of box 6, I am the Announcer, and I am the ref and holder of this competition. You people are the beta testers for the new game play system, the Neuro System. There were five other boxes with the same amount of players and you are the last box to go out on the field. And people, this is live streaming so you ask questions now"

"What exactly is the Neuro System?" I asked the Announcer what the Neuro System was. The other people seemed to be confused as well and that's why I asked.

"The Neuro System allows you to play Astalticia in real life by detecting the nerves in your body to play. By setting the Virtual Field you'll be able to do the moves that you can do in Astalticia but don't worry about being hit, the object will go right through you but you might slightly feel pain or get blown away. Also there will be no wound or anything as you get hit. So that's all people, see on the battlefield"

The TV screen turned off and the instructor stood up to say something.

"Now, you people will be against each other and make up a team name please"

My team and I looked at the opposing team and they looked back at us as well. We then averted from them and huddled up on what name we should choose for our team.

"So what should we name our team guys?"

Awakihara-san asked all of us, everyone was thinking hard but I thought of one very quickly.

"What about the X Team?"

I suggested and everyone looked at each other and then focused on me.

"Sounds good Tatsumaki-kun"

Kurenai-san complimented on my idea for the name.

"Alright, has everyone chosen their team name?"

The instructor asked all of us and we all nodded. Then one of the boys in the other team shouted out.

"We're the Otaku's"

"We're the X Team"

I shouted out right after the boy said his team name.

"Alright, I'll guide the X Team and another guy will come in to guide the Otaku's. So come with me X Team"

We all followed the instructor and Hideyoshi-san followed along with us. We went through the corridors turning left and right and finally we saw light at the end. I'm assuming that's where the field is because I could hear people cheering.

"Over there is the field, I transmitted your team name to the Announcer. Listen carefully for your team name to be called out and then make your entry, got it?"

"Got it!"

We all answered to the instructor but then Hideyoshi-san approached me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck, senpai"

"Yeah"

I answered back to Hideyoshi-san while trying to hold back my embarrassment.

"So you're her friend eh? I'll guide her to the Announcer's room for her to watch you. You can find the room by following the signs"

I nodded to the instructor and he went back through the corridors disappearing from every step he takes whilst guiding Hideyoshi-san. He was finally out of sight and then Gin whispered to me.

"Your girlfriend?"

"NO, well she did confess to me but NO!"

I shouted at Gin when he mentioned Hideyoshi-san being my girlfriend.

"Let's give it up for the X Team!"

All of us suddenly heard a distant voice; it was the Announcer on the microphone calling us out.

"That's us guys" Ikusu-nee said that while she pulled a serious face at us all.

"Let's do this X Team"

"YEAH!"

I shouted out while I was walking forward to the light and everyone responding with an encouraging cheer. We all walked towards the light and we're now outside on the field with people filling up the seats within the stadium cheering. All that's left to do is hope we win and enjoy this game to the fullest.

CHAPTER TWO END.

* * *

*Ittadakimasu- literally 'Thanks for the food'. It's tradition in Japan to say it before you eat.

*Imouto- Little Sister .

*Even if we're adopted- In Japan if you have an adopted brother or sister you can marry them.

*Akihabara- A place in Japan famous for it's anime goods.

*Tawaramachi- A suburb just before Akihabara.

*Goushouji-sama- For maids or butlers to call a boy their master

*Ojou-sama- For maids or butlers to call a girl their master.

*Onee-chan- Older Sister

*Well aren't you smart, Sora- In Japan if you call someone by their first name it can mean you're very close to them for example like being best friends.


End file.
